(Answering) Ophois, Guide to Amenti
Lore The Finder of Path's battle with Anubis unfurled from the depths of Amenti to the highest heavens. A great many souls, those which had been guided by one goddess or the other into the underworld, were obliterated in the process. Ophois fought fervently to prove her motive was just, that her leaving the sacred land would lead to the creation of a brighter future. And she believed the vanquishing of her mother was in fact the greatest honor she could give one who had blessed her with such incredible gifts. Acquisition Evolving Ophois, Finder of Paths eight times with Ophois' Diary Page to get (New Dawn) Ophois, Finder of Paths and then with (Progeny) Ophois, Finder of Paths. Name origin Ophois is a Greek name for god Wepwawet. In late Egyptian mythology, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wepwawet Wepwawet] (also rendered Upuaut, Wep-wawet, Wepawet) was originally a war deity, whose cult centre was Asyut in Upper Egypt (Lycopolis, meaning "city of wolves", in the Greco-Roman period). His name means, opener of the ways and he is often depicted as a wolf standing at the prow of a solar-boat. Some interpret that Wepwawet was seen as a scout, going out to clear routes for the army to proceed forward. Over time, the connection to war, and thus to death, led to Wepwawet also being seen as one who opened the ways to, and through underworld, Duat, for the spirits of the dead. Through this, and the similarity of the jackal to the wolf, Wepwawet became associated with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anubis Anubis], a deity that was worshiped in Asyut, eventually being considered his son. Anubis is the Greek name of a jackal-headed god associated with mummification and the afterlife, protector of the dead and also god of funerals and death. One of his prominent roles was as a god who ushered souls into the afterlife. He attended the weighing scale during the "Weighing of the Heart," in which it was determined whether a soul would be allowed to enter the realm of the dead. In Egyptian mythology, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Duat Duat] (also Tuat and Tuaut or Akert, Amenthes, Amenti, or Neter-khertet) is the realm of the dead. The Duat is the realm of the god Osiris and the residence of other gods and supernatural beings. It is the region through which the sun god Ra travels from west to east during the night, and where he battled Apep. It also was the place where people's souls went after death for judgement, though that was not the full extent of the afterlife. Additional Info Special skill card for Edge of Death Odyssey Event. Boosts the number of Event Items acquired by up to 4.0x regardless of Skill Level. * Must be set as Leader. * Final Stage of evolution. * Her skill name changed from "Goddess of Victory". * Her power changed from 18. * Artwork by Puppeteer Lee. Category:Fire Ultra Rare EX Category:Female Category:Edge of Death Category:Odyssey Skill Card Category:Attack Category:PWR 20 Category:Group Category:Artist: Puppeteer Lee